


L'ultima notte dell'assassina

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Battle of Hogwarts, Early Work, Fear, Fear of Death, Gen, Hogwarts Forbidden Forest, Introspection, Out of Character, Self-Destruction, Self-Reflection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Quella notte sarebbe cambiato tutto. Sarebbe stata la notte del sangue, della battaglia. E della vittoria. Il Mio Signore ne era più che sicuro.





	L'ultima notte dell'assassina

_ L’Ultima Notte dell’Assassina _

__

Quella notte sarebbe cambiato tutto. Sarebbe stata la notte del sangue, della battaglia. E della vittoria. Il Mio Signore ne era più che sicuro.

Eravamo tutti riuniti intorno ad Hogwarts, la tenevamo sotto assedio ormai da troppo tempo, attendendo il momento giusto per agire.

“Amici miei!” gridò lui, il volto sembrava essere quasi tagliato da un sorriso “Stasera, avrete quello per cui avete lottato tutti questi anni. Vendicheremo insieme tutto quello che abbiamo patito, tutti gli anni di esilio, di sotterfugi e di prigionia” fece una pausa a effetto “Stanotte espugneremo Hogwarts. E con essa, tutto il mondo magico così com’è adesso. Faremo un piccolo cambio della guardia” aggiunse, abbassando il tono di voce. Io lo fissai, con un ghigno sul volto. Avevamo aspettato tanto, era vero. Ed io ero fra quelli che più di tutti meditava vendetta.

Vendetta per quella donna che avrei potuto essere, e che tutti loro avevano stroncato sul nascere. Vendetta per essere stata trattata come una psicopatica, vendetta per aver visto i miei sogni infrangersi. Vendetta perché anni prima mi avevano portato via il Mio Signore. Ma adesso, lui era lì, pronto a distruggere chiunque si fosse messo sul suo cammino.

Ma lo ero anch’io?

Durante i rari momenti di lucidità ad Azkaban, avevo immaginato quella notte. Mi vedevo, regina dell’oscurità, del buio perenne, del male che scendeva sulla Terra e s’incarnava in Voldemort.

Adesso invece, mi sento come una ragazzina al primo giorno di scuola. Paura di fare la cosa sbagliata, di deluderlo. Paura che quella vita che ho tanto anelato, una vita in cui posso finalmente essere libera, mi scivoli fra le dita.

Noi siamo i più forti, ma manchiamo di qualcosa di fondamentale.

L’unione.

Ricordo che Silente lo diceva sempre, quando ancora ero a scuola. Che l’affiatamento è ciò che consente di vincere le battaglie, non le mere armi.

Nessuno di noi ci aveva mai pensato troppo, e anche a me la cosa è sempre sembrata banale, sdolcinata. Ma in quel momento mi parve quasi qualcosa di ragionevole.

Storsi il naso. Era la battaglia imminente che mi rendeva nervosa, e che mi faceva fare questi strani pensieri.

Voldemort stava ancora spiegando agli altri Mangiamorte il piano di battaglia, quando incrociò il mio sguardo. Sentii i suoi occhi penetrarmi, scandagliarmi l’anima, leggere ogni pensiero che mi passasse per la mente in quel preciso istante. Si congedò dagli altri, e mi raggiunse.

“Bella, che cosa c’è?” mi chiese, con tono freddo. Io scrollai le spalle, fingendo una sfrontatezza che in quel momento non mi apparteneva.

“Niente Mio Signore. Sto pensando al piano” mentii. Lui inclinò la testa, e un ghigno gli comparve sul volto.

“Bella, Bella, Bella” cantilenò “Tralasciando le mie facoltà di Legilimens, ti conosco da troppi anni perché tu speri ancora di farmi credere alle tue menzogne” mi fece presente. Aggrottai le sopracciglia.

“Siamo certi della vittoria?” mormorai. Lui spalancò gli occhi, sorpreso da quel mio attimo di debolezza.

“Lo sai che non tollero questi atteggiamenti negativi. Sei la mia migliore Mangiamorte, non una ragazzina qualunque!” sibilò. In quel momento, vidi un’ombra sul suo viso, la stessa ombra che probabilmente attraversava il mio. Sorrisi, mefistofelica.

“Non mi hai detto di sì” ribattei con tono di sfida. Lui si voltò a guardare gli altri, poi mi strinse un braccio e mi trascinò lontano da tutti.

“Bellatrix, noi stasera entreremo in quella scuola, uccideremo chiunque ci troviamo davanti e conquisteremo il mondo della magia. Se hai qualche dubbio al riguardo, sei pregata di tenertelo per te” mormorò, con il viso a pochi centimetri dal mio. La presa sul braccio persisteva, mi faceva male. Lo guardai, cercando di cogliere quel terrore che speravo albergasse anche in lui. Illusa. Col tempo, aveva imparato a far tremare la paura stessa, e ora non era rimasto nulla che temesse.

D’istinto, mi divincolai, e cominciai a correre, senza nemmeno sapere dove stessi andando. Sentivo il suo sguardo sulla mia schiena, e mi aspettai di essere colpita da un momento all’altro con un incantesimo, che cercasse di fermarmi. Ma non accadde nulla. Mi lasciò correre via, come se la mia momentanea defezione fosse qualcosa che non cambiava nulla. Corsi più velocemente, sfidando qualsiasi mia barriera fisica.

Mi fermai quando giunsi in quello che reputai essere il centro esatto della foresta. Mi guardai intorno. Gli alberi erano fitti, altissimi, lasciavano trasparire una minima parte della già fioca luce del crepuscolo. Mi sedetti su uno spuntone roccioso, boccheggiando.

Ero fuggita. E non sapevo nemmeno da cosa. Non c’era niente di concreto che mi minacciasse. Era più che altro una sensazione. La sensazione che quella notte sarebbe stata l’ultima. Che i miei timori erano più che giustificati.

Sbiancai. Rividi ogni momento della mia misera esistenza sciogliersi, come cera al sole.

Quando lui mi trovò, mi sembrò come se mi stesse salvando da una fine certa. Sposata con Rodolphus, condannata a tacere per sempre. Il Mio Signore mi ha portata oltre i confini dell’immaginario comune, mi ha donato tutto quello che un essere umano possa desiderare. Ed io mi sono persa in mezzo alle illusioni del potere, non riuscendo mai a scorgere attraverso di esse un mondo ignoto, che solo in quel momento trovai affascinante.

Respirai a fondo. Chiusi gli occhi, tentando di far sparire tutto ciò che avevo intorno.

La memoria tornò a colpirmi, violenta, mi mostrò il mio stesso volto, celato dal sangue.

Mi è piaciuto sin da subito uccidere e torturare. Mi dava l’ebbrezza, mi dava l’adrenalina. La sensazione di essere onnipotente e di poter sovrastare qualsiasi essere vivente.

E in quel momento, sottratta alla luce, mi sentivo cadere nel vuoto.

Stavo per morire.

Era questo che gli occhi di Voldemort mi stavano dicendo. Che quella era la fine, per tutti noi.

Urlai, e ricominciai a correre. Andai nei boschi perché volevo vivere con saggezza e profondità e succhiare tutto il midollo della vita, sbaragliare tutto ciò che non era vita e non scoprire in punto di morte che non ero vissuta.

Quando le gambe cedettero caddi, a contatto diretto con la terra umida. Mi sentivo mancare il fiato. E non era per lo sforzo. Avevo la sensazione di essere seguita. Rendermi conto del fatto che la mia vita stava per essere spezzata mi faceva sentire incompleta.

C’erano troppe cose che mi erano state rubate e troppe che io avevo rubato a me stessa. Attimi lasciati passare senza il coraggio o la forza di coglierli.

E ora non ne avevo più il tempo.

Risi, come un’isterica. Silente, Potter e tutti gli altri sarebbero stati felici. Alla fine ero diventata la folle che loro vedevano in me.

Non mi pentivo di tutto ciò che avevo fatto. Avevo consumato la mia vita, tutta la mia carne era stata donata al Mio Signore, che quella notte non era altro che un mero boia.

Solo, sentivo un altro genere di rimpianto penetrarmi sotto la pelle. Non capivo se il mio destino fosse equo o meno.

Avevo vissuto? Avevo sfruttato tutte le mie voglie, i miei desideri?

Tornai indietro, stavolta camminando. Non ce la facevo più a pensare, e mi limitai ad osservare ciò che avevo intorno, di farmi entrare l’aria prepotentemente nei polmoni.

Quando raggiunsi di nuovo gli altri, vidi Voldemort venirmi incontro, lentamente.

“Ti sei calmata?” mi chiese, a denti stretti. Io ridussi ulteriormente la distanza fra noi e senza nemmeno sfiorarlo con le mani, posai le mie labbra sulle sue. Lui non reagì, mi lasciò fare ciò che volevo. Dopo meno di un minuto mi allontanai, facendo un piccolo inchino.

“Sono pronta a morire in battaglia, Mio Signore” dissi, con voce ferma.

Ci mettemmo a capo del gruppo, fronteggiando Hogwarts.

In quell’attimo, ero riuscita a trasformare in vita ciò che era morto da tempo.

E avevo deciso che era con quel sapore di vita sulle labbra che volevo morire.


End file.
